roguestate_nlgfandomcom-20200215-history
Clothing and Armor
Personal Armor Anti-Stab Vest An anti-stab vest is a reinforced vest, worn under or over other items of clothing, which is designed to resist knife attacks. Anti-stab vests are often worn by riot police, along with additional arm and leg armor. Assault Vest A heavy ballistic vest capable of holding removable ceramic trauma plates, assault vests are often worn by soldiers and SWAT teams. The Interceptor Outer Tactical Vest, the current U.S. Army issue vest, is one example of an assault vest. Concealable Vest A concealable vest is a lightweight ballistic vest intended to be worn beneath other clothing. They are often worn by police officers as part of their patrol uniform. Flak Jacket Flak jackets are heavy, sleeveless vests made from ballistic nylon, designed to protect the wearer from shrapnel and other low-velocity projectiles. Assault Helmet This is a heavy steel or titanium helmet such as the Soviet Altyn helmet or its descendants. Unlike most combat helmets, the assault helmet completely encloses the head. However, this improved protection comes at a price: someone wearing an assault helmet with the visor down takes a -2 penalty to all Notice rolls. Ballistic Helmet This is a kelvar combat helmet such as the U.S. Army's MICH helmet. It has attachment points for night-vision goggles and flashlights. Some have a removable ballistic visor for close-quarters combat. Fire Helmet A modern firefighter's helmet, identical in shape to the classic leather model but with a shell constructed of heat-resistant plastic. It has a visor that can be flipped down to protect the face, and a clamp on the side to mount a flashlight. Hard Hat A lightweight plastic or aluminum helmet common in mines and on construction sites. Models designed for miners often mount a headlamp. Motorcycle Helmet A full-face, energy-absorbing helmet designed to protect a motorcyclist's head from impact during an accident. Some fancier models include a built-in bluetooth headset (+$50). Riot Helmet A riot helmet is constructed of high-impact plastic and features a flip-down ballistic visor to protect the face from impacts or biological hazards. Steel Pot Helmet An old-model steel combat helmet, like those used by U.S. troops from World War II until the mid-1980s, and still in use by many militaries across the world. Assault Armor These additional Kevlar armor pieces are typically added to an assault vest by soldiers and SWAT teams entering extremely dangerous areas, particularly when breaching buildings. Riot Gear These sets of leggings and sleeves are made from thick plastic with a padded backing. They are worn by riot control and corrections officers, typically along with an anti-stab vest. They can blunt the impact of a thrown rock or brick, and are light enough to wear in a foot chase, but provide little protection from firearms. Entry Shield This heavy shield is deployed by SWAT teams when entering a building. It is made to withstand gunfire, and is composed of materials similar to those used in trauma plates. Some models have lights or video displays on the front, or even steps that let the shield function as a stepladder for scaling walls. An entry shield provides +6 Armor vs. ballistic attacks should someone attempt to shoot through it. Riot Shield This is a simple, transparent polycarbonate shield - often with POLICE stenciled across the front - used to protect police and corrections office. Riot shields provide +2 Armor should someone attempt to shoot through them. Special and Protective Clothing Dry Suit A dry suit is a diving suit for diving in cold or contaminated water. A dry suit is designed to prevent water from entering the suit, allowing for better insulation in cold water compared to a wetsuit. A dry suit grants the wearer a +4 bonus on Vigor rolls against cold temperatures. However, the suit is hot and bulky, and characters wearing a dry suit take a -4 penalty to Vigor rolls against heat. Hazmat Suit A hazmat suit (hazardous materials suit) is a bulky, hermetically sealed environment suit that protects against biological and chemical agents as well as radiation. It is worn with an air mask or SCBA , which fits completely under the suit. A hazmat suit protects against up to moderate radiation exposure and biological or chemical contaminants. However, hazmat suits are hot and bulky, subtracting 2 from Vigor rolls made to resist heat. If a character wearing a hazmat suit suffers a wound, the suit is ruptured and provides no protection. Turnout Gear Turnout gear is a modern firefighter's outfit that includes a coat, pants, gloves, and hood, and is worn with an air mask or SCBA and fire helmet. Turnout gear provides +6 Armor against fire attacks and a +2 to Vigor rolls to resist the effects of heat. The suit is non-flammable. Wetsuit A wetsuit is a diving suit constructed of neoprene or similar materials. Unlike a dry suit, a wetsuit allows water to enter the suit, which makes it unsuitable for cold waters. Category:Clothing and Armor